


Butterfly Wings

by rhye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, what Sango would say to Kohaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashiea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rashiea).



Memory is a difficult friend. I remember the sunny days when you were by my side. I never say so, but I often think of them, when you were young and oh so innocent, and the air was warm, and the nuisance we endured was the shower of butterfly wings through our conversations. But remembering that makes me realize we will never have it again. For even if I can get you back, some scars will never heal, and I fear neither of us will ever again have thoughts so silent as to let in the beating of butterfly wings.


End file.
